


The Captain And The Major

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Life In The Futureverse. [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: Futureverse One Chicago. Justin Voight was against the Army at first. But he understood eventually, it was about discipline.a FV fic where the Voight and Manning/Halstead crew grows even closer through their sons serving.f. some familiar faces from the One Chicago Family.
Relationships: Natalie Manning & Owen Manning, Natalie Manning & Will Halstead, Owen Manning/Hailey Upton, Owen Manning/Jay Halstead, Will Halstead & Owen Manning
Series: Life In The Futureverse. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589086





	1. A Homecoming Hallowed: The Return Of The Heroes.

Natalie Manning-Halstead was pacing, "Herrmann, this is about his military service!"

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're just over there being an ornery old man. Will you please just not mess with my wife right now?"

The elder statesman of the two, a recently retired firefighter, laughed, "Okay okay, got it."

"I just want- I want everything to go smoothly," Natalie pinches the bridge of her nose, "My baby's coming home!"

"I'm not even his father and I'm damn proud of that boy, rumor has it Voight's grandkid was in his unit," Herrmann smiles.

"Justin was their superior actually," Natalie nods, 'I'm just glad they're all home safe."

The beer delivery done, Natalie smiles, "I'm really glad the club let us host this here."

"I'll hold the fort down Doc," Lee Henry grins, "You still..."

"Lee Henry, I don't care how old I am, I can still lift my foot up high enough," Herrmann growls.

The younger Herrmann snickers, "I was going to say she's still got to pick up the food from the deli, geez Dad, I'm not that much of a punk."

"Yeah, you are, but we love you anyway Chief," A snickering Annabelle calls out.

Luke snorts, "Ann, we need you back here."

"Duty calls!" She salutes, 

"Are they always going to mess with me Cap?" Lee Henry sighs.

Christopher grins, "Lee Henry, my boy, you're their big brother. It comes with the territory."

"I was just about to tell him that, I'm the youngest of six kids," Natalie laughs, "Also, Jay and Monique said they'll pick up the food, so that covers me."

"That reminds me, Connor said he'd pick up some non-alcoholic stuff for Olive and Justin," Will snaps his fingers, "I'll be right back, he's outside."

Will passes a few bills off to Connor, returning only a few seconds later.

They had no choice. It was the least they could do to honor their son, his best friend, and his friend's father.


	2. A Well Deserved Salute.

Owen, Daniel and Justin had gone down the block from the club to grab some food, Natalie having texted that they wouldn't be starting until 8.

"Hey Cap, so, about that," Owen chugged on his beer, "You can't tell me to stop stringing her along if you keep messin' around with Casey."

"Hey Maj, that's not," Daniel scowled.

"It IS the same thing kid," Justin glared, "Quite frankly, my history with the Commissioner and Lieutenant aside, I know they love their daughter. She's too good a kid for me not to say something."

"Boden's even pissed at you," Owen shook his head.

"Terry is angry with everyone," Daniel growled.

"Stand down Captain, I will never hesitate to pull rank on you," Owen pointed.

Daniel threw his hands up.

"Another round and we'll take another Lyft?" Justin offered.

"I'm just glad we didn't drive," Owen laughed, "Mom's probably going to make me switch to low or non alcoholic stuff at some point tonight."

Justin ordered another round, and seconds later, he had another O'Doul's in hand, while Owen and Daniel were drinking their second bottles of Dos Equis Lager.

"Well, I got a car comin' over in about twenty," Justin smiles.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Daniel grins, "Mom off work early enough?"

"She was teaming up with my parents to plan this whole thing," Owen laughed.

"I, I am not surprised," Daniel laughed.

Twenty minutes later, they entered, "Hey! THEY MADE IT!" Lee Henry bellows.

And cue the recording of the Army Song.

They stood still to let it play, their fellow soldiers standing at attention saluting them.

Natalie was standing on the stage with Olive, Jay and Will, Erin waiting in the wings to surprise her nephew.

Owen's eyes scanned the room, and he grinned, "What's going on up there?"

"I can answer that," Erin stepped out.

"OH MY GOD!" Daniel leapt onto the stage, gently pulling Erin into his arms.

Justin lets out a loud laugh, Olive curling up into his arm, "Hi."

He kissed her cheek, "Hi."

"Well? Mission accomplished," He grins.

She looks up at the exchange between her sister-in-law and her son, "I'll say."

Owen feels a familiar presence slide into the booth next to him, "Sergeant."

"Major," Katie nods.

"Hey," he whispers softly.

"Hi," she nods, taking his hand, "So, what are we doing?"

"Kate that's not my decision, it's always been yours."

"Owen, I love you, I do," she stops suddenly, cut off by a kiss.

"You're adorable when you ramble Ruzek, you know that?" he pulls back, leaving her breathless, "And I love you too, this child, I-."

"I get it, it was a lot to process, I'm just glad their dad is home safe."

He blinks, "Wait."

"Twins, it's twins," she laughs, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

He laughs, holding her close and kissing her back.

Daniel meanwhile, had been cornered by CJ, and he was NOT complaining.

"You and that uniform, damn," she whispers in his ear.

"Mhmmm, even my fatigues?" he laughs.

"It doesn't matter if you're wearing your dress blues or not," she grins, "There's just something about you, and any uniform."

"What are you sayin' Casey?" he drawls.

"Let's get out of here," she whispers.

Daniel shoots his mother a text, disappearing with CJ.

Olive looks over at Boden, "You called it."

Terry laughs, "I win?"

"You win," she nods toward where her son was disappearing with CJ.

"Knew it," he laughs.

Justin grins.

Erin is standing there watching it happen, laughing, "Boden called it."

"He won the pot," Jay pouts.

"It's a pot started by the firehouse, they really bet on CJ's love life," Maggie shakes her head.

"Please tell me they didn't," Natalie laughs.

"Of course they did, it's fifty-one we're talking about," Maggie smirks.

"Eh, true story," Nat giggles.

"Hey, there's the other lady in my life," Owen beams, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"So twins?" Nat grins.

"You knew!?!" he playfully scowls.

She throws him the patented Halstead brow raise, "Of course, who do you think's going to be their pediatrician?"

Owen chuckles softly, "You would."

"More like I better, Major Manning," she pinches his cheek lightly.

"Ah! Ma! Come on now," he grumbles, the room laughing, Will smirking.

"I've been waiting most of the night to do that," Natalie laughs.

"Of course we were going to come to you," he smiles, kissing her forehead, "You know my discharge is in progress, right?"

"Do you still?" she begins.

"Have that fear about ending up like Dad?" he supplies.

"Yeah," Natalie whispers.

"Mom, it's why I retired. I had a gut feeling that if I didn't," he stops.

"I'm glad you're home," she leans into him.

He holds her close, "I know. Me too, me too."

Will and Jay are watching the exchange, "Is that what you went through?"

"We were nervous every day," Will admits, nodding his head.

Jay smiles, "I'm glad they're home."

"Me too brother," Will nods.

Hailey hops up on the stool between her husband and brother in law, "Hey you two."

"Where have you been?" Will rose a brow.

"I had a lot of paperwork to finish," Hailey sighs, "I need a beer, or five."

Jay snickers, "My girl!"

Will nods, "Be right back then."

He comes back with 14 beers, "I'm glad nobody drove out here."

"No one?" Jay blinks.

"No, part of the RSVP was no driving, remember?" Hailey smiled.

"I- no I didn't remember that, but as an officer it's good to know."

[Post clean up, everyone has hailed cabs or rides, except for Hailey, Jay, Kim and Adam]

"Hey, we've got this," Brian calls out.

"No sir, the lot's open for ridesharing, we'll wait until you head out," Adam shakes his head, "We want to make sure you're safe."

And as soon as Brian's ride appears, so does theirs.

"Ciao for now!" he waves.

Adam and Jay get up front, Hailey and Kim sitting in the back. They lived in the same building, so that's why they hailed an Uber together.

Adam yawned, "Great night."

"Yeah it was," Jay nods.

"A well deserved salute," Haley smiles.


End file.
